Iguana Tweaks
Iguana Tweaks adds a whole new progression based reality to Rise to Elysium. You are required to earn the right to mine certain ores within the game, and this makes leveling your tools a lot more rewarding. Starting Off You are going to start off with Flint tools, as you cannot make wooden or cobble tools in Rise to Elysium. You need to find Flint to create the heads of your tools, as well as the knife if you want to protect yourself. Getting flint just means finding gravel, which isn't too difficult. You will need 1 piece to make a pickaxe, and then more to repair it as you level your pickaxe up. Getting your Smeltery Once you have your first set of tools, made from flint, and you have plenty of flint to repair with, you are ready to get to work on your smeltery. You can mine any of the underground biome stone to get cobble, and with those cobble blocks you can create a furnace. At this point you will need to make grout, and start the process of creating your Tinkers Construct smeltery. To get lava, you will need to create Clay buckets, and then cook them in your furnace. At this level, your pick is able to break both Copper and Aluminum, so you will be able to upgrade by using Aluminum Brass for your casts, and Copper for the actual tool parts. Leveling your Pick Each tool made from Tinkers Construct will have "XP", while mining tools will have "Boost XP" as well. For each time you break a block, you gain 1 XP point towards the tool you are using. When you first make a new pickaxe (or hammer) you will only be able to mine the materials that the head is made of or lower. You must first "Boost" your pick, before you can begin to break the new ores. Once you boost your copper pick, you will be at the "Iron" level, and will be able to break iron in order to create the next head for your pick. By leveling the Skill of your pick, you also gain room to add modifiers, and you also gain "Free" modifiers from playing. You could end up with a Cobalt pick with 5 different modifiers on it without ever adding one yourself. You can also use the power of a mob head to boost your pickaxe. Copper pickaxes require a zombie or skeleton head to boost, so kill some mobs to level faster. Changing Parts on Existing tools Instead of throwing away your flint tools in favor of making a new tool, simply place the new tool part in a crafting grid along side the fully repaired old tool. This will upgrade and replace the old part, while you get to maintain any modifiers and xp that you have earned with your original tool. Iguana Tweaks for TiC Mod Page Basic Progression This is the basic order of progression of pick heads: #Flint #Copper #Iron #Bronze #Alumite #Cobalt #Manyullyn Of course in Rise to Elysium, there are many other ores to consider, such as the Metallurgy ores. Material Stats